


Petals On Gun

by amykissthedark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Child Abuse, For the sensitives : basically kinda sexual act infront Of his dad to spite him...., Homophobia, I mean...fic is inspired by the song so..., M/M, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Smut, Violence, Woosan, nah just kidding...or am I, sorry for the spoiler lol, tw homophobic slurs, use of f_ggot and s_ssy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amykissthedark/pseuds/amykissthedark
Summary: 'My daddy put a gun to my head, said if you kiss a boy I'll shoot you dead" Parents by YungbludSan loved the boy reading books under the trees, the boy running around the court, the boy flirting with the girls and the other boy enthusiastically talking to his friends. This is the story of San growing a revolution in his heart against his homophobic dad and homophobic society, meeting Jung Wooyoung who ignited more flames in his soul.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Petals On Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song "Parents by YungBlud, Woo and San's storylines in Ateez Diary Film and this WooSan tiktok edit : https://t.co/qv3OyehE62?amp=1

_The first time my dad caught me with a boy I was 14, it was my soccer team mate, a team that my dad forced me to join even though I have begged him for years that I wanted to do ballet and contemporary dancing. My dad shouted at me saying that real men play ball games and learn material arts. His nose was flaring as he glared at me “Don’t bring shame to this family, you won’t become like those half men jumping on TV”_

_My dad also forced to learn martial arts. I didn’t mind much taekwondo to be honest, as a kid I truly enjoyed it. Now, I still enjoy it plus self-protection was important, also…I’ve always had this fantasy of beating up my homophobic dad; especially when he went and violently pulled my hair, pulling me away from the innocent warm kiss I was sharing with my team mate. That was the first time I’ve felt such fury burning my chest. A fury I was not familiar with, my body shaking as I was on my knees by his feet, head snapped back. I wasn’t sure what broke him more, his only son kissing another boy or the fact that even soccer players got down and dirty with each other. Sorry to burst your bubble dad but even the most masculine men crave to get pinned down and fucked good into next morning._

_He started driving me around from school back home, talked to the coach about how he should keep an eye on me especially in the locker rooms. What a hypocritical world, where the coach nodded and bowed to my dad, promising to keep me in check then go back home to jerk off on barely legal young boys. How many times I’ve seen him ogle the sweaty kids, pat their bums or linger a hand around the girls’ waists, them fidgeting uncomfortably; around my waist, and I’d push him away, spitting on the floor, disgusted at the behavior._

_But then again he’s coach isn’t he? Leading kids to become real men while he gets off on their sweaty underwear._

_People only saw ‘perverted coach’ stereotype and concluded that his pedophilia was related to sexuality, burying innocent people who didn’t choose who they love under cultural and religious misconceptions. At this rate, I’ve learned that life is a bitch at a very young age._

_Yet who was the perverted here? It was me right! Me who only wished to be accepted, validated in this homophobic world, who only wanted a soft pat on the head and a « good job I love you son », who only wanted to hold the pretty boy’s hand, softly, delicately as if he’d break; as music played around us and he drew flowers on my wrist._

_Jung wooyoung, even his name was charming, his existence has always been soothing. My dad did his best to keep me away from him, not because he’s a bad kid but because he was scared that I’d taint such a pure A+ student that was perfect in everything. He aced in everything he did, basically the contrary of who I was, you’d think we were opposites, but we are alike in so many ways._

_I met Jung Wooyoung when I was 16, when he suddenly transferred to my high school in the middle of the year, reasons unknown as his student record was way too perfect. He kept his past secret and it made him even more mysterious. Girls and closeted boys swooning at the smallest gesture; when he brushed his hair back, when he bit his lips in concentration, when he laughed his high pitched laugh that was supposed to be annoying yet only made him even more unique._

_How did we click, you’d asked?_

One afternoon, San was dancing at the rooftop of his school, the only place he can dance in comfortably. Music notes ringing in his bones as he swayed, a gasp broke him out of his trance.

“Your body lines are stunning” He violently whipped his head back, heart thumping. Nobody comes here normally and he almost lost his balance, until he caught the other’s eyes. Dark yet soft, he was way too pretty and San knew he was trouble.

“Excuse me?” He saw the shorter blush, he just noticed that he was an inch shorter than him, _cute_. The other was still blushing, averting his eyes and that was probably the first time San has seen such expression on him, when he normally either plasters the perfect student face or his flirty smirks.

“I-I said your body lines are stunning, I’ve uh I’ve never seen such precise yet delicate lines...uhm” San watched him as he rubbed his nape awkwardly “I’m a dancer and..your body flows in ways...it’s as if you’re floating with the music”

Now that was San’s turn to burn a shade of pink, this was the first time someone ever complimented his dancing, heck ever seen his dancing. He couldn’t get a word out and they just stood in silence.

“Did I freak you out? I didn’t mean to snoop or-“

“No no it’s fine I...I’ve never danced in front of someone that’s why...”

The air around them suddenly changed as Wooyoung smiled a bright smile “ Well then you are gorgeous, it’s like you were born to dance and I’ve been doing contemporary and modern dance since I was 7!”

“ Oh really?” The slightly taller male hang his head low, as he softly whispered “Can you show me?”

For some reason, his heart was racing, he was so scared and a boy like Wooyoung, perfect in every way, could easily end up being homophobic. He for sure heard the rumors circling around high school about San, it was already shocking that he’s talking to him-

“I would love to!” He said enthusiastically as he dropped his bag, reaching for the other’s phone to change the music.

“Jung Wooyoung” He said as he searched for a song “My name…”

“Choi….Choi San”

And that was the start of something...dangerous...but San would never ask to change it.

San is now 18, graduated and going to university. How? Nobody knows honestly. All of his teachers beamed at him, expressing pride and how they’ve been worried about him. He’s pretty sure it’s Wooyoung’s effect as he would pull him to study together, telling him that he should finish high school if he wanted to achieve his longtime dream of attending Seoul’s arts university.

“Sannie come on! I know you can do it...plus...I’ll be lonely without you” he batted his eyelashes at him and San knew he was a goner.

San’s dad accepted Wooyoung in his life as his best friend, thinking he would snap him out of his sinner phase and put some sense in him. When he brought his high school graduation certificate back home (it’s worth mentioning that his dad didn’t even bother to attend his graduation and it was only his friends and Wooyoung’s divorced parents cheering him up). His dad didn’t spare him a glance, face stuck to his laptop and only scoffed at him “ Finally you’re worth something, thank god that kid Wooyoung saved you ”

San turned away his face, trying not to gag remembering that the other reason why dad loves his best friend so much. He was trying to get into his divorced and young mom’s pants. Of course, he would think Wooyoung’s mom would come running to him just because she was divorced when she is one of the strongest women he has ever seen, scratch that, strongest people! Besides her ignorance, she was such a sweet, intelligent and independant human being and she welcomed San with open arms. His dad disgusted him for how he would look at her when they had dinner together. She doesn’t need him and she would never fall for someone like him.

_Men...especially straight men...they sure disgust me._

His dad invited Wooyoung and his mom to their house for dinner many times. San would always pinch the other under the table when he would straighten his back a bit too much and smile that trophy kid smile of his... The taller male couldn’t wrap his head around it, couldn’t figure out why he was acting like this around his mom or the others when he’s nothing like this.

When San first asked him about it, that’s when he knew for sure that they were way too alike. That was the day he first teared up, gloominess filling his eyes to the brim as he confessed his heart out and his past. About how he came out to his religious mom who panicked and decided to move away, thinking that maybe it was the environment that had him this confused.

“ No no baby you’re confused, you like girls! Pretty small shy girls with long black hair and sparkly eyes and delicate hands, who wear pink dresses and speak softly…no…no you will get married to a prestigious girl to hold the name of our family! Get this none sense out of your head! ”

He cried, on his knees, begging her to understand. But she only called his father asking to find them a new good school because they’re moving out.

As Wooyoung held the other’s hands, his shaking in the process, scared of San’s reaction. The latter just chuckled under his breath, feeling the other male tense up. He pulled his hands away and Wooyoung’s head hang lower. His locks were way too soft and they were begging San to touch them and touch them he did. He ran a curious hand through his ashy locks. He looked up, blinking the tears and that’s when San saw the real him, the vulnerable kid and it almost overwhelmed him as he felt like he was seeing himself, his reflection in those glossy eyes. The slightly taller male run a finger down the other’s cheek, grabbing his chin. He has such a perfect face it just didn’t make sense. He felt his breath hitch and San’s guts turned all over the place. _How can a boy be so...ethereal._

“Wooyoung...Wooyoungie, what should I do with you” He smiled as he traced his bottom lip with his finger, full plump lips that were begging to be pecked “should I shout at you? I don’t want to end up like you, the gay is contagious...” He pressed a little harder on his lip “or should I...beat the gay out of you? You’ve betrayed my friendship...” Wooyoung gazed deeper into his eyes San felt almost naked, the urge to look down increasing but he pushed it away, holding the eye contact. San swallowed back the lump in his throat begging to come out as nerves wrecked his whole soul. He hasn’t touched a boy since that one notorious night, that night his dad traumatized him. Thoughts were running wildly in his head it was smoldering him

_What if he’s making fun of you? No way San not Wooyoung he would never_

_What if he regrets whatever you’d try to do_

_What if someone comes in_

_What if...what If you get caught again?_

At that thought, a faint memory rushed back to him, a memory he always buried away in the back of his head. That grim night his dad came back home drunk, breaking through his room, alcohol reeking as he grabbed him from the collar. He pulled him aggressively face to face, spitting venom “You’re as useless as your dead mom, She left you on my back. If it wasn’t for her family and other people’s opinions, I would’ve thrown you away like the garbage that you are!”

From the corner of his eye, San could see a glistening object, what he thought was an alcohol bottle ended up being something even more atrocious…

_A gun…_

His dad pulled his hand up, flailing the gun in his view .... “You know what’s this _dear son_?“ He grimaced at the word and at the manic smile on his dad’s face “It’s a gun and you know what?” He pressed the gun to San’s cheek “I let you hang out with that Wooyoung kid but let me get one thing clear…” 

_My daddy put the gun to my head and said “If you kiss a boy I’m gonna shoot you dead!”_

San’s vision went blank, as his dad slapped the gun one last time against his temple, wobbling away and slamming the door shut.

For the next few weeks, San almost forgot what sleep was if not for Wooyoung’ soft hums and lovely fingers running through his hair during lunch and evening breaks.

Wooyoung's warm breath against his mouth pulled him out of his daydreaming, his eyes lingering on San’s lips.

“Or...better...should I kiss you?”

Wooyoung suddenly grabbed his wrist, squeezing it as he breathed out “ Please ”

Red flags were going off in his head but he turned them all off, as the shaking boy grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into an electrifying kiss.

San kissed a lot of boys and girls before, while some left emptiness and others left warmth, yet…this was something eccentric...

Wooyoung left electricity coursing through his body, dropped a void in his heart that he knew...nobody can fill except for Wooyoung .

Wooyoung caught him like a dead fish out of the raging ocean full of sharks, just to softly put him back in a cozy aquarium.

Yes he was away from home, but he’d rather be Wooyoung’s pet If he had to… except he knew...Wooyoung would be swimming away with him too.

The second step to breakdown, second sign of the upcoming storm after his graduation day, was his dad barging into his room one afternoon demanding to know if he finished applying to the engineering university.

San gripped his laptop a bit too hard, knuckles turning white “I..I didn’t apply to that university...”

“What did you just say?”

“I.....I applied for...Seoul’s arts univ-“

He barely caught a glimpse of his dad’s fist until it was too late and he found his laptop on the floor, him crouching down holding his throbbing cheek “Are you fucking kidding me? I spent all this money for you to go follow your s*ssy dreams?” 

His dad got closer, kicking his chin “You either apply to that university or you will regret it, no boy of mine is a f*ggot”

He spent that night in Wooyoung’s arms in his room. the boy handling the bruise on his cheek, heart dropping every single time San winced.

“We have to do something about this, San...you’ve told me that he threatened to shoot you and now he started hitting you this isn’t okay please”

“No just....hold me through tonight, I don’t want to think about it” He held the shorter’s hand, keeping it close in his lap, eyes pleading.

“How’s your mom Wooyoung?...” He asked, trying to get the subject off of him, genuinely worried. He started getting closer to Woo’s mom. Yes she was religious but she was more ignorant, blinded by religious expectations and society rather than being a homophobic cunt like his dad. She was warm and smelled of fresh cookies and San melted every single time she smiled at him or patted his cheek. She reminded him so much of his mom, _would she have accepted me if she was still alive?_

“She’s...trying to understand...honestly San it’s all thanks to you, the way you’ve talked to her, explaining your pain and your experience, I’m thankful she listened and I’m thankful you were there” Woo smiled softly, eyes on their joined hands.

_Yes she would’ve totally accepted me.._

“I’ll always be here Wooyoung” San whispered, bringing his hand up to plant a soft peck on the back.

The other boy smiled fondly as he caressed San’s other cheek, leaving feather smooches on his temple.

They’ve never kissed again after their first kiss. They were way too scared, feelings smoldering both and way too many insecurities to handle just yet...

Third step to the storm and the last one, was San’s breaking point. As he waited, nervously for the university results. He did apply for the engineering one but he kept the arts one a secret away from his dad so to avoid more tears and bruises. He suddenly heard a faint sound of an upcoming notification.

“An email..” Seoul’s art university it said. His hands were shaking, clicking on the link “After further study of your application and student file, we have decided that you are the perfect match for our university, not to mention the dance video you had sent ” a dance video that Wooyoung spent nights with him to perfect it, their hard work finally paying off “ We welcome you to the university, in the attached files you will find all information to register, for any other information or questions, feel free to contact us, congrats”

He barely read the end of it, tears spilling as he wailed in top of his desk

Accepted...he finally found meaning to his life. He shakily grabbed his phone, calling Wooyoung.

“Woo…”

Words were stuck at the back of his throat, sobbing through the phone. 

“ San! I was just going to call you!“ He was literally screaming in San’s ears but the latter was ecstatic. He can imagine him in his room, jumping around.

“Woo I…I got-“

“Please tell me you got accepted! Please!” That was San’s cue to raise his voice, broken and high pitched as he shook his phone.

“I did! And and- you-“

“YES! I did too baby, I got accepted too!” He could hear the tears in his throat as he hushed down “San we’ve made it, you’ve made it…I am so proud of you!”

“Are we really doing this love?.” San looked at his phone wallpaper, a picture of San and Wooyoung in each other’s arms, peace signs and big grins coloring their faces. San felt a queer warmness, something he didn’t experience since their first and only kiss.

“Yes! We are…we are attending the best arts university…together“ He sniffed, chuckling wetly as he kept whispering reassuring words.

“Wooyoung I….”

His phone was brutally snatched away “Wooyoung I’m hanging up” his dad said in a cold tone, then proceeded to throw the phone on the floor.

“You ungrateful kid” his voice was low and icy, almost growling and the look in his eyes, a look he never had before, not even that night, holding that gun against his head. “You sure think you’ve won, huh? Such a perfect boy and you’ve turned him into dirt like you” 

San was terrified, utterly terrified as he stood up abruptly from his desk, knocking the chair down. His dad was caging him in his own room as San was trying to keep a safety distance. “I’ve tried to give you so many second chances but of course, what did I expect from a bitch like you” He tried to find a plan to scram away. _Maybe if I kick the chair and jump over the bed…_ As he tried to sprint over his bed; his dad caught him by his shirt, pulling him back, slamming him against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

He barely registered the ear piercing slap, still ringing in his head. His dad started mercilessly kicking him, blood filling his mouth and nose.

“You ungrateful bitch”.

World spinning, San coughed, spitting blood on the carpet of his childhood room. All his memories were rushing back, all the hurt and pain. _Why should I allow myself to suffer for someone who wants to destroy me. San…sometimes parents ain’t always right_. At that he had a sudden urge to laugh, and laugh hysterically he did. His dad froze at that, confused at such weird reaction. 

San pulled himself up softly, wincing at every movement, before standing with difficulty, swaying as blood dripped from his nose and mouth “You know what’s the only good thing you did daddy?” His dad frowned up, clearly getting ready to knock him again. “Teaching me material arts you homophobic asshole”

Fire flashed in his dad eyes as he spat in his face. He grabbed him by the collar again, flinging a fist that San swiftly dodged. He then proceeds to kick his dad off his balance, easing him into a headlock. He squeezed him softly, counting seconds for safety. He wasn’t going hurt his dad, just knock him up for few seconds.

Once he was sure his dad lost consciousness, he dragged him to the garage, after grabbing his broken phone. He hurriedly called Wooyoung “Oh my god San! I’m in front of your house, Open!”

“Always count on you”

Holding his bruised hip, he dragged himself to open the door, wincing at every step. Wooyoung was a mess, tears dried up and hair messed up. He pulled him into a bone crushing hug “I can’t breathe! cuddles for later we don’t have much time you need to help me”.

He held the other’s hand, securing the door shut and directed him to the garage.

“Uh San...wtf”

“He’s knocked up, not dead I’m not crazy”

San took the gaffer tape, hands shaking “Help me put him on the chair before he wakes up please “

They both pulled him up, gently sitting him down. He locked his arms behind together, then tied him to the chair.

San then opened the garage wide open and stood with Wooyoung in the garden waiting for his dad to wake up. The wind through their hair, sun kissing their skins, warming up his bruises, especially the bruises in his heart.

“I’m finally breathing Woo” He closed his eyes in content, looking up as he savored the moment. He felt arms circling his waist, a face nuzzling his neck.

“What are you planning to do” He heard him whisper, sweet kisses all over his neck and goosebumps perking up.

“I’m gonna teach him a lesson...” He opened his eyes to catch Wooyoung’s. How was he this lucky to meet such angel, to finally have someone by his side that won’t leave him once it gets hard? “Woo can I… can I kiss you?”

The shorter breathed out “B-but we are in public..”

San brought his hand to Wooyoung’s cheek, caressing it as he titled his head. He smiled, dimples out and Wooyoung’s legs nearly failed him “ Only if you want…”

“ Yes, kiss me you fool”

San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, pulling him closer. He breathed in the lovely cologne, the softness in his eyes and the strong hands holding his waist in place. Woo’s cheeks were pink, eyes hazy and mouth parted open, calculating, waiting patiently. If it were to be the last sight San were to see, he would not mind. He already found home in this boy. This boy who strives to be the best, this boy who filled all of San’s holes to the core, indeed coloring flowers on his heart.

He nudged his nose and brushed his lips. Gosh it was intoxicating! The feel, the smell, the warmth and just like the first time if not more, electrifying San was scared he would get electrocuted. Their lips danced together to their favorite song and San wished to stay like this forever. Wrapped in Jung Wooyoung, hidden away under his wings.

Woo bit his bottom lips and he giggled in his mouth “I’m finally home“ He put his forehead against the other’s.

“I’ll always be your home San…not to romanticize the moment but I am serious“ They both giggled more in each other’s bodies.

He heard groans and opened his eyes, still in Woo’s embrace as he held him protectively by his small waist.

“ Oh hi daddy, did we wake you up?”

His mouth was shut but he knew that he was insulting him in his head, eyes red it didn’t seem humanly possible “Today I’m the one who’s going to do the talking and you will do the listening “ He grinned “ How about a show “

He pulled back for from Woo’s embrace, leaving him confused “What crazy idea are you having Sannie? “ Woo smirked his mischievous smirk.

He hugged Woo from the back, laughing as he buried his face in his neck “Something your sick head will like”

“Now I can’t go out without a bang right dad? I’ve prepared a private show just for you”

He pulled Woo closer, speaking through his ear “Can I touch you?” He was crossing dangerous waters, dangerous in so many ways. If the neighbors see them and call the police or worst…. Woo pushing him away calling him a weirdo.

But if he was a weirdo…Wooyoung was worst and that’s where the fun lays.

“As in…touch me in front of him? Here?” He said almost out of breath.

“Yes. I will make him regret everything” He paused for a second, turning the words on his tongue “He wanted filthy and I’ll show him filthy”

He looked back at him, a glint in his eyes that only San had the chance to see. The same glint he has when he sticks his bubble gums on bullies’ chairs, the same glint when he left a dead rat in one of the homophobic teacher’s bags. 

“Never thought you were an exhibitionist Sannie “ He laughed out loud, grabbing San’s hand and pulling it down. “Make me feel good”

And that was all what San needed, zipping his pants and pulling his underwear down. San’s breath hitched as he looked down at Woo in such an private way for the first time, private but not really. They’ve never even taken showers together for some reason. He delicately took a hold of Wooyoung, feeling him harden in his hand. He would’ve loved such an intimate first time to be private but honestly, they were both high on the rush and this would be such a great story to tell in the future, right?!

_Future…that has such a nice sound…especially if it’s a future together._

Woo was panting under his breath, his head thrown back on San’s shoulder “You’re so good with your hands I- San You lil freak!”

He kept a nice pace, eyes never leaving his dad’s; the latter trashing, drool on his chin as let out muffled curses. Woo finally shudders, letting out that most beautiful moan ever then leaned back against San who held him through his orgasm. San smirked as he pulled his hand and licked his fingers, eyes never leaving his dad still. He tasted of men and Wooyoung and San was already addicted. He helped Woo clean up and shuffled to his dad’s side, who finally settled down, looking wrecked as if he wanted to die right then and there.

“Now you’re sure your son is a filthy f*ggot” He said against his dad’s ear who tried to head bump him “Now now don’t be mean and bite!” He grinned “We need to compromise, find middle grounds. Now listen we can do this the easy or the hard way. Either I’ll let you free and you leave me in peace and forget about me or I’ll keep you like this and call the police on you!”

Wooyoung got closer to them, pulling his phone out “We have enough proof to throw you in prison for emotional and physical abuse. I also have a recording of earlier cause you forgot to hang up”

San smiled brightly and put his hand on his dad’s defeated shoulders “Prison or...you will leave us alone”

His dad hang his head low, wires going off through his head, but he finally nodded calmly. San signaled Wooyoung to get his stuff from his room before grabbing his knife. He untied his dad’s hands but left him tied to the chair, ripping off the tape on his mouth.

“Here’s a knife, bite on it. You can get yourself free on your own you’re a taekwondo teacher after all”

After grabbing all his important belongings and papers, he left home with a lighter heart. It felt like he always had a hefty weight on top of his shoulders and he finally left it back in that glaucous house. What used to be bright with his mom’s happy rays, turned gloomy and dark as his dad got worst and worst. He finally sat down in the car with Woo, clutching a frame of his parents, holding his baby self with the prettiest smiles ever. He turned his face towards the garage, his dad still trying to cut through the tape. “Hey daddy!” His dad snapped back his head towards him. Holding the eye contact, he grinned, flipping his dad “ Bye mother fucker “

They’ve decided to not go back home in case his dad did try to get them. Luckily the ashy haired boy had a family house in Gwanyang, where they would be spending some days. Gosh it felt so good to get out of Namhae, finally. They’ve also called Woo’s mom to inform her of the situation, who was away to visit Woo’s grandma. Knowing that she was already aware of San’s relationship with his dad made things easier. She would always grab on his shoulders, shaking him as if trying to shake some sense into him “Sweetie you need to leave that hell, you don’t deserve this“ She would proceed to smolder him in her chest, as if trying to hide him away from the cruel world. He would always smile, feeling like the 7-year-old him that would hide in mommy’s lap while she chuckled and played with his hair.

Tracing the frame in his lap, he chuckled “I can’t believe I’m doing this Wooyoungie”

The other chuckled as he changed the radio into a more mellow song “I know and I couldn’t be prouder” He hummed back, tracing his dad’s face on the picture.

“San…Why didn’t you call the police? Aren’t you scared that he will try to do something?” San stilled down, he knew that he should’ve called the police. He knew he was probably going to deal with anxiety and paranoia, yet he couldn’t do it. He didn’t have enough proof and… “ He’s still my dad. There’s still my real dad somewhere inside of him. The one whose eyes used to sparkle whenever I got better in Taekwando. The one who bought my first bicycle and who read me stories every night” San felt his eyes burn but he refused to cry “However, he just…lost it after my mom’s death. He said he couldn’t bare look at me because I reminded him of her. I had her dimples, her smile and eyes and it was too painful” San took a deep breath “He would call me by her name when wasted, asking me why I left, he would then snap out of it and beat me up”

“Finding me kissing a boy was the last tip for him, he just broke down after it…” Wooyoung, eyes on the road, squeezed his hand “I know he will now leave us alone, let him rot in this house on his own “

“San…once in Seoul, you need to get professional help.. you’ve dealt with so much sorrow..” Still clutching Woo’s hand, he drew hearts on his skin more and more.

“Yeah…I should..”

After hours of driving, they’ve decided to rest for few minutes. Sun still up, San bathed in the lovely sun lights, back against the front of the car. He suddenly flinched away from the coldness on his right. Woo, laughing, held two drinks in his hand. San pouted jokingly, reaching for the drink. As their hands brushed, he felt sudden heaviness in his chest. His ears warmed up for some reason and he laid back against the car, avoiding Woo’s intense eyes. They were studying him, calculating every move. He always made him feel naked in front of him, as if Wooyoung had the answers to all of the world’s secrets, his secrets included. He had this shade of brown that made San weak in the knees. He had a sudden urge to kiss that pretty mole under the other’s left eye but he kept himself grounded.

The shorter shoved him slightly with his elbow. Biting his lip, he titled his head, questions running through his eyes.

“We both got accepted to the best arts university, and we both defeated your dad and jerked off each other in yourgarden-“

“I jerked YOU off in the garden-“

“Whatever” He laughed his elmo laugh again “We are both filthy” San shoved him, dimples out and eyes crescent “You’re filthier”

As they’ve settled down, He felt Woo’s free hand reaching for his. He brought it to his face and planted a feather like kiss to the back of San’s hand.

“So… What does all of this make of us?”

“I don’t know, Woo! What does this make of us?”

“ Best….” He hesitated, hand still against his lips “best friends?”

He suddenly pulled the shorter by the collar, noses bumping and Woo grimaced letting out a cute “ouch”

“Idiot, we are not best friends” He brushed their lips together, biting at his bottom lip and softly pulling, a prideful look in his eyes as Wooyoung moaned in his mouth “…We are partners in crime”

Wooyoung caught his gaze, a new color filling them. This is a new Wooyoung, a new look in his eyes, a new him that will be very fun to learn about. He suddenly flipped them up and pinned San against the hood of the car. Hovering over him, he breathed out

“Yes, we are partners in crime…to as long as we can go?”

“Yes Woo, to as long as we can g-“

He was cut off with the softest lips, ravishing his own and San just pulled him closer and closer, wishing to stay like this with _Jung Wooyoung…for as long as they can go_.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, I impulsively started writing this on my phone after I saw that WooSan edit. Finished this in 40min in such an agressive way while smocking weed fndkhfvbdnkf anyways come see me on BL twt @wszaintsee or my kpop one @zswoosan, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
